El tiempo de ti
by Satoshi.Haninozuka
Summary: este fic es un advanceshipping espero que les guste, Ash no sabe que siente por May, estara seguro ?, que pasará cuando una vieja ' amiga ' llegue ?. . .


espero sea de su agrado para comenzar este es mi primer fanfic aquí. :)

**El tiempo de ti**

**Nuestros héroes se encontraban caminando sobre un acantilado donde en la parte de abajo había una corriente muy fuerte, ellos viajaban hacía la sexta medalla de Ash y el cuarto listón de May, era algo tarde, tenían hambre y hasta Ash estaba cansado.**

**Max: chicos estoy cansado.**

**May: si hay que descansar.**

**Ash: Brock, tu que opinas?**

**Brock: debemos descansar ya que esta oscureciendo.**

**Los cuatro viajeros se dispusieron a acampar en aquel lugar, no muy alejado de la orilla de aquel estrepitoso barranco, Ash colocó la casa de campaña y los sacos de dormir, May le ayudaba a Brock en la cena mientras Max traía agua en los termos.**

**Brock: May, creo que necesitaremos más leña.**

**May: tienes razón, el fuego esta bajo.**

**Brock: por que no vas por un poco más.**

**May: yo-yo sola?**

**Brock: si, por que no?**

**May: esta algo oscuro y... y...**

**Brock: deacuerdo, por que no le dices a Ash que vaya con tigo.**

**May: deacuerdo Brock.**

**Brock: apúrate, o va oscurecer aun más.**

**May se levanto de donde estaba Brock y se dirigió donde Ash.**

**May: Ash...**

**Ash: aaahhh! May!**

**May: lo siento, no quería asustarte.**

**Ash: no importa.**

**May: me acompañarías por leña por favor! – algo sonrojada –**

**Ash: por que estará sonrojada será por... no, imposible deacuerdo.**

**May: gracias Ash.**

**Ash: **

**Los dos se adentraron mucho en aquel espeso bosque, estaba ya muy oscuro y solo llevaban sus mochilas.**

**May: Ash tengo miedo.**

**Ash: no te preocupes.**

**May: es que si algo me ataca... yo... no se...**

**Ash: hahaha **

**May: de que ríes!**

**Ash: crees que yo lo permitiría?**

**May: bueno... la verdad no.**

**Ash: lo ves, moriría antes de que te dañen May.**

**May: gracias Ash que lindo eres.**

**Ash: vamos, no es para tanto – muy sonrojado –**

**May: por que esta sonrojado... talvez... no!... pero... sería lindo **

**Ash: May te pasa algo?**

**May: eh?... no, nada – sonriendo –**

**Ash: creo que no hay leña por aquí...**

**May: tienes razón.**

**Ash: por donde volveremos?**

**May: no lo se, aaahhh moriremos yo lo se! – llorando –**

**Ash: May cálmate no moriremos.**

**May: algo nos comerá.**

**Ash: tampoco ¬¬**

**May: que haremos?**

**Ash: no lo se pero debemos encontrar la manera de regresar.**

**May: - empezando a sollozar –**

**Ash: May. . . no llores por favor – secando sus lágrimas –**

**May: perdóname Ash, se que piensas que soy una niña infantil pero no lo puedo evitar.**

**Ash: May, yo no creo eso además tarde o temprano lograremos llegar con los chicos o si no si tengo que vigilar toda la noche, tu dormirás segura – sonriendo –**

**May: muchas gracias Ash – devolviendo la sonrisa –**

**Ash: lo tengo!**

**May: eh?**

**Ash: con swelow puedo mandar una carta a Brock & Max.**

**May: tienes razón.**

**Ash manda una carta a Brock & Max mientras May prendía una fogata con la ayuda de Combusken. . .**

**May: bien Combusken!**

**Combusken: Combusken!**

**May: enciende esa madera!**

**Combusken: COM! (lanzando su giro de fuego, que encendió prácticamente la madera)**

**May: bien hecho, te puedo pedir un favor Combusken?**

**Combusken: com. . .?**

**May: podrías quedarte fuera de tu pokebola para estar alerta?**

**Combusken: Combusken! – animado –**

**Ash: bien pensado May **

**May: **

**Ash: por que no duermes?. . . ya es tarde.**

**May: tienes razón.**

**En cuanto May se quedó dormida recargada en un gran árbol Ash la contempló por un momento antes de mirar un gran prado donde la luna iluminaba bellamente todo el pasto y el viento corría libremente.**

**Ash: sabes Pikachu me siento muy bien al estar con May, es raro no, nunca creí sentirme así con una chica.**

**Pikachu: pika. . . **

**Ash: creo que es hora de dormir, no? , sabes pikachu pude usar a swelow para volver con los chicos pero me gusta tener tiempo a solas con May, no me malentiendas pero espero que May no note que pude haber usado a swelow de esa forma – sonriendo –**

**En ese momento Ash pudo oír como su swelow volaba en dirección a el, que traía la respuesta de Brock.**

**Ash: hola swelow. . .**

**Swelow: SWELOW!**

**Ash: sht! May, esta dormida.**

**Swelow: swelow – en un tono más bajo –**

**Ash: déjame ver la carta de Brock, si?**

**Swelow: swe! – alzándola –**

**Ash: gracias swelow – tomándola –**

**Ash:**

**Ya estábamos preocupados por que tardaban mucho pero en fin creo que podemos estar más tranquilos, cuida muy bien a May deacuerdo. . . y no hagan travesuras. **

**Max: Ash. . . tampoco dejes que mi hermana te haga nada ;) **

**Brock & Max**

**Ash: lo mataré – sonrojado –**

**Ash decidió dormir y se recostó a el otro costado del árbol, la noche era fría, cerca de las dos de la mañana la castaña se despertó a causa de dicho frío lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse a el chico de cabello azabache, cosa que de un momento a otro despertó a dicho chico al ver como su amiga temblaba de frío, se quito su polera y se la puso a la castaña, la abrazo y así durmieron dichos chicos. **

**A la mañana siguiente. . .**

**May: buenos días! – Estirándose –. . . Ash?. . . por que tengo su polera puesta?**

**Ash: por que anoche tenías mucho frío.**

**May: Ash! Donde estabas?**

**Ash: fui por unas bayas.**

**May: encontraste algunas?**

**Ash: si, toma.**

**May: gracias.**

**Ash: **

**May: Ash. . . – algo sonrojada –**

**Ash: si? Por que estará sonrojada. . .**

**May: gracias por prestarme tu polera – aun sonrojada –**

**Ash: no es nada.**

**May: pero tu no tuviste frío?**

**Ash: solo un poco pero no importa.**

**May: muchas gracias – dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla –**

**Al instante Ash se sonrojo mucho aunque solo haya sido un beso en la mejilla.**

**May: Ash. .. Tu. . . te sonrojaste?**

**Ash: bueno. . . no todos los días me besa una chica linda.**

**May: crees que soy linda?**

**Ash: claro! **

**May: gra - gracias Ash.**

**Ash: bueno que tal si regresamos?**

**May: claro.**

**Así May & Ash regresaron a el campamento donde se encontraron con Brock & Max lo que notaron fue que se tomaron de la mano inconscientemente. . .**

**Max: hola chicos!**

**Brock: se encuentran bien?**

**May: si **

**Brock: tuvieron algún problema?**

**Ash: no, la verdad no.**

**Max: un momento. . .**

**May: que pasa Max?**

**Max: por que están tomados de la mano.**

**Al instante se miraron extrañados y muy sonrojados separaron sus manos.**

**Brock: Max, entiende es por que talvez May tenía miedo o algo así.**

**May: SI! Yo tenía mucho miedo y tome a Ash de la mano – sonrojada - **

**Max: y por que tienes la polera de Ash?**

**Ash: por que por la noche tenía frío.**

**Max: ya veo.**

**Brock: lo mejor será seguir nuestro camino, chicos.**

**Ash: tienes razón Brock.**

**Brock: y debe ser pronto.**

**Max: por que lo dices?**

**Brock: esta nublado, creo que se avecina una tormenta.**

**May: una tormenta!!**

**Ash: que te pasa May? – extrañado –**

**May: no me gustan las tormentas – asustada –**

**Max: desde muy pequeña le dan miedo los rayos – riendo –**

**May: cállate Max! – golpeándolo en la cabeza –**

**Max: OUCH! – sobándose la cabeza –**

**Ash: no te preocupes May, no dejaré que te pase nada.**

**May: gracias Ash - algo sonrojada –**

**Max: esto me huele a amor – pícaramente –**

**May & Ash: Cállate Max! – golpeándolo en la cabeza –**

**Brock: U chicos, es hora de irnos.**

**Max: T-T**

**Ash: deacuerdo.**

**Los cuatro viajeros siguieron caminando por aquel acantilado, que además solo se iba haciendo más y más angosto hasta que tenían que pasar uno por uno, en cierto punto May pierde el equilibrio y se tambalea cayendo pero Ash al ver que se tambaleaba pudo sostenerla por la cintura.**

**Ash: May estas bien? – abrazándola –**

**May: si Ash. . . – sonrojada –**

**Ash: estas. . . sonrojada?**

**May: eh, bueno yo. . . no todos los días me abraza un chico tan apuesto.**

**Ash: eh. . . bueno hay que seguir – sonrojado –**

**Max: ya suelta a mi hermana! – algo molesto –**

**Ash: ya, deacuerdo – soltándola –**

**May: Max eres un entrometido.**

**Max: ¬¬ a ti te gusto el abracito.**

**May: que! Yo. . . que cosas dices! °/°**

**Cuando los cuatro chicos pudieron caminar lo suficiente para encontrar la manera de bajar de aquel acantilado, era un desnivel de tierra, como si fuera una rampa, había que deslizarse para poder llegar hasta abajo.**

**Brock: deacuerdo, hay que bajar por aquí.**

**May: que! Esta muy alto.**

**Max: vamos, solo hay que deslizarnos.**

**May: pero y si me tropiezo y caigo o algo así.**

**Brock: yo me llevaré a Max, tu ve con Ash.**

**May: como que te lo llevarás.**

**Brock: si, se deslizará conmigo para estar más seguro.**

**May: ya veo.**

**Brock: nosotros primero Max.**

**Max: si – nervioso –**

**En cuanto Brock & Max se deslizaron era el turno de Ash & May que estaban algo nerviosos.**

**Ash: bueno, vamos May – hincándose para deslizarse –**

**May: si – hincándose al igual que Ash –**

**Ash: lista?**

**May: espera.**

**Ash: eh?**

**May: tengo miedo – abrazando a Ash algo sonrojada –**

**Ash: deacuerdo – sonrojado –**

**Cuando Ash & May empezaron a deslizarse cuesta abajo May abrazaba cada vez más fuerte a Ash, gritaba estrepitosamente, Ash solo se limito a sonrojarse mucho y abrazar a May, después de algunos gritos de May pudieron llegar.**

**Ash: aaahhh! – cayendo en el césped boca abajo –**

**May: Ash!! – cayendo de sentón sobre Ash –**

**Ash: OO. ouch.**

**May: lo siento – levantándose –**

**Ash: no importa – levantándose –**

**Brock: tardaron mucho.**

**Ash: U**

**May: Max, en donde estamos?**

**Max: en un bosque.**

**May: ¬¬ dame el pokenavi.**

**Max: toma – alzando el aparato –**

**May: veamos. . .**

**Ash: ouch – tocándose la espalda –**

**May: lo siento Ash u.uU**

**Ash: no importa pero tu estas bien cierto?**

**May: si **

**Ash: entonces esta bien **

**May: NO! **

**Ash: que pasa!?**

**Brock: May. . .**

**May: esta fuera de rango T-T**

**Los tres acompañantes de la castaña caen hacía atrás al estilo anime. . .**

**Ash: eh?. . . Brock.**

**Brock: que pasa Ash?**

**Ash: esta comenzando a llover.**

**Max: oh no.**

**May: que haremos?**

**Brock: buscar un refugio.**

**Ash: corramos antes de que la tormenta empiece.**

**Los chicos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta encontrar una cueva donde se refugiaron.**

**Max: Brock, quedaron algunas ramas para una fogata?**

**Brock: por suerte si **

**Max: que bien, por que tengo frío.**

**May & Ash se encontraban algo separados de Brock & Max que estaban ocupados preparando la comida.**

**May: Ash gracias por prestarme tu polera – entregándosela –**

**Ash: no May, úsala hasta que pase la tormenta o tendrás frío.**

**May: pero. . .**

**Ash: nada de peros, úsala.**

**May: no es justo tú tendrás frío.**

**Ash: claro que no.**

**May: apuesto a que si ¬¬**

**Ash: te mostraré que no – quitándose la camisa negra –**

**May: que haces Ash? **

**Ash: te mostraré que no tengo frío – acomodando su camisa dentro de la mochila –**

**May: vaya, no sabía que Ash tuviera tan buen cuerpo - poniéndose la polera de Ash –**

**Ash: lo ves, no tengo frío.**

**May: deacuerdo – no muy convencida –**

**Brock: Ash, May por que no acomodan los sacos de dormir.**

**Ash: deacuerdo Brock.**

**May: oh no!**

**Max: que pasa May?**

**May: mi saco de dormir, lo debí olvidar en donde descansamos antes de la tormenta.**

**Max: debe estar mojado.**

**Ash: yo ire por el – saliendo de la cueva –**

**May: Ash!**

**Ash: descuida lo traeré – corriendo a lo lejos –**

**Ash: donde estará?. . . eh... hay esta!**

**En el momento en que Ash iba tomar el mojado saco de May un Myghtiena sale muy enojado y embiste a Ash, algo dañado Ash recoge el saco de dormir y regresa a la cueva con los chicos.**

**May: Ash olvido ponerse una camisa antes de salir.**

**Max: y por que no trae puesta una camisa?**

**May: es por que me presto su polera y quería probar que no tendría frío.**

**Max: ya veo.**

**May: hombres. . . – suspiro –**

**Max: si. . . OYE!**

**May: **

**Max: hay viene Ash!**

**Ash: hola chicos – empapado –**

**May: mírate, estas totalmente mojado!**

**Ash: bueno yo. . . tú saco esta mojado May.**

**Max: hoy duermes en el piso hermana – alejándose e hiendo con Brock –**

**Ash: no te preocupes May, duerme en mi saco.**

**May: claro que no Ash.**

**Ash: por favor May no quiero que tengas frío.**

**May: si lo abrimos podemos dormir los dos **

**Ash: ju-juntos? – sonrojado –**

**May: si. . .**

**Ash: deacuerdo – nervioso –**

**Brock: chicos, la cena!**

**Ash: ya vamos Brock – temblando –**

**May: tienes frío!**

**Ash: no, solo que estoy mojado.**

**May: ¬¬**

**Max: dejen de pelear y coman.**

**May & Ash: deacuerdo.**

**Cuando por fin terminaron de comer se dispusieron a dormir, Brock & Max fueron los primeros en dormirse ya que May & Ash estaban algo nerviosos de tenerse tan cerca. . **


End file.
